CLASES DE EQUITACIÓN
by EWA GREEN
Summary: A Harry nunca le han gustado las reuniones snobs y pijas. Tal vez Draco tenga alguna manera de convencerlo para volver el año que viene a la Royal Ascot...él sabe que una buena fusta y mano dura hacen milagros.


**CLASES DE EQUITACIÓN.**

Harry resopló nuevamente. Sabía que ese sería un día muy, muy largo. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había batallado con Draco por el mismo tema. Y debía de enorgullecerse en decir que había ganado unas cuantas de batallas, pero la guerra finalmente la ganó la serpiente que se enroscaba en sus sábanas por las noches.

Y la guerra librada no era para menos. Draco, el siempre pijo, snob e insufrible Draco se había propuesto matarlo con una sobredosis de etiqueta y actividades pijas y snobs. Porque según él, el cine, los paseos por el parque y las salidas a Pubs eran algo que estaba bien pero...que no eran lo suficientemente buenos para él.

"_¿Cómo va a ser algo nunca lo suficientemente bueno para él?"-_se quejó el moreno cruzándose de brazos.

Le tiraba el cuello de la camisa, y la corbata le ahogaba, eso por no hablar de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta. Estaba ahogado en ropa. Parecía un pingüino y se movía como uno.

Aunque según Draco era un _traje de día con chaleco_.(1)

Porque...¿qué coño hacía él, Harry Potter en medio de las _Carreras de Ascot_?(2)

****************************

Todo había comenzado hacía apenas un mes, cuando una tarde cualquiera, de un fin de semana cualquiera ambos se encontraban sin mucha ocupación y más bien pocas ganas de salir a la calle. Y allí, entre películas de sobremesa, y palomitas había aparecido el anuncio de su futura perdición.

Nunca antes Harry Potter había maldecido tanto la tecnología muggle como en aquel momento en el que -ya ni se acordaba del canal- habían anunciado la inminente _Royal Ascot._

Y lo siguiente que Harry recordaba era ver en su pantalla de plasma hombres enchaquetados como el día del baile en el Torneo de los Tes Magos y mujeres con sombreros que serían la envidia de la abuela de Neville. Aunque mirándolos bien, tampoco tenían mucho que envidiarle a los sombreros de la abuela de Neville.

-Quiero ir.

-¿Qué?

Draco se incorporó desde las piernas de Harry-donde estaba apoyado desde hacía un rato-, lo miró totalmente serio y simplemente dijo:

-Este año quiero ir a la _Royal Ascot._

Aquello fue el principio del fin.

El moreno se rió, pensando que se trataba de una broma, y el rubio se enfadó sintiéndose ofendido por la vulgaridad de novio que tenía.

Harry simplemente pensó que se trataba de otro de los caprichos pasajeros de su novio. Pero nada estaba más lejos de la realidad. Cada nuevo intento de sacar el tema por parte de Draco significaba un cambio de conversación por parte de Harry. Después de una semana de intentarlo por la vía diplomática, y viendo sus escasos resultados, Draco intentó otra vía. La de la restricción.

Y el nuevo infierno de Harry comenzó cuando un día, después de llegar del trabajo, vio que su mando a distancia de su nueva y carísima pantalla de plasma había desaparecido.

Aunque no fue lo único.

La sudadera de los Chudley Cannons firmada por todo el equipo que le había costado sangre sudor y lágrimas también había desaparecido de su cajón-santuario. Y sus botines favoritos. Y su videoconsola. Y todos los aparatos muggles, recuerdos y cosas a la que él tuviese algún tipo de estima.

Lo sabía, sabía que el culpable era esa serpiente rubia que merodeaba por su casa haciendo lo que le daba la gana, como siempre. Que se reía de su -según él- falta de gusto para todo, pero que le hacía las mejores mamadas del mundo mundial.

Pero ni de eso podía disfrutar ahora. Porque el rubio lo tenía a una forzada abstinencia monacal en la que estaba prohibido todo contacto lujurioso y/o perverso. Y dentro de eso se incluía cualquier cosa relacionada con el sexo.

Y así pasaron tres semanas y aunque él, Harry Potter, el niño-que-vivió tenía un dolor de huevos que casi ni se podía sentar, seguía en sus trece de no ceder e ir al maldito _Royal Ascot._

Y no es porque no le gustase consentir al rubio en sus caprichos, cosa que casi siempre hacía-porque luego tenía su más que merecida recompensa- sino porque ODIABA la idea de tener que vestirse como un maldito pingüino para ir a ver a un montón de mujeres con extraños sombreros y jinetes montados encima de caballos corriendo alrededor de un circuito cerrado.

Era estúpido, era idiota y no iría, se pusiera como se pusiera Draco.

¿Que no quería follar por esa tontería?, estupendo, pues sin follar estarían el tiempo que hiciese falta. No que el fuese como un animal en celo que necesitase el sexo para nada. Él era un hombre adulto, maduro e inteligente que había vencido a Voldemort...así que lejos estaba ahora de dejarse vencer por un culo.

************************************************

Suspiró de nuevo en el infierno de su presente. Draco había ganado por goleada. Estaba efectivamente vestido de pingüino, viendo carreras de caballos en Ascot, sentado al lado de Lord _no se qué_ mientras Draco conversaba con Lady _no se cuanto_ acerca del día, sombreros y jinetes.

Suspiró de nuevo.

-¿Es su primera vez?

-¿Disculpe?-dijo sobresaltado el moreno.

-Le decía si es su primera vez en la Royal Ascot-preguntó de nuevo Lord Henry Beckett III.

-Ah...si-dijo dudoso-es la primera vez que vengo aquí.

-Entiendo. Supongo que la primera vez y más a su edad debe de ser algo...abrumador. No todos los días se tiene la oportunidad de compartir espacio y conversación con las altas personalidades de mundo Inglés.

-Supongo que no-dijo algo más cortante el moreno debido al tono de su interlocutor.

-Aunque por lo que veo, su amigo si está más acostumbrado que usted a este tipo de actos. Nunca antes lo había visto pero hay que reconocer que se desenvuelve bastante bien.

Harry dirigió la mirada hacia "su amigo". Sin duda alguna Draco estaba en su salsa rodeado de todas aquellas personas más excéntricas y snobs que él si cabe o si eso era posible.

Con su elegante traje con chaleco de un tono azul oscuro, su alto sombrero y sus maneras parecía el dueño del lugar. Iba de un lado a otro, y charlando como si acaso conociera a alguno de los invitados. Aunque tal vez el haberse estudiado de memoria la lista de asistentes tenía algo que ver.

-Si me disculpa-dijo Harry en el tono más elegante que supo.

Después de la guerra, y de una gran crisis existencial de su persona debido a la presión de ser "_el niño que vivió_" Harry se había sumido en una depresión y nada era capaz de hacerlo salir de ella. Amigos, novia, futuro, todo le parecía demasiado irreal. Básicamente había perdido la ilusión por vivir.

Pero fue un viernes en que él paseaba por el Valle de Godric que vio a quien menos esperaba ver allí.

Draco Malfoy estaba de pie en la puerta de su casa, mortificado como él solo y dispuesto a agradecerle que le hubiera salvado la vida en el incendio de la Sala de los Menesteres.

Lo cierto es que no sabía si había sido idea propia del rubio -cosa que no creía- o había sido hostigado por sus amigos para que hiciese eso y tal vez hacer recapacitar al moreno sobre su vida.

Desde luego el agradecimiento de Draco distaba mucho de ser el típico y Harry tampoco se quedó atrás. Casi acabaron a maldiciones limpias en el Valle para luego pasar a los puñetazos, como ya hicieran en 5º curso (3).

Después de una nariz rota, pómulos destrozados y alguna que otra costilla dolorida ambos acabaron agotados y tirados en la hierba, para empezar a reírse como locos. Quizás era exactamente eso lo que le hacía falta a Harry. Nada de algodones y sí mucha dosis de realidad.

A ese viernes siguieron otros tantos. Algunos simplemente iban a algún Pub y bebían hasta que no podían más. Otros miraban ese cosa muggle llamada tele que a Draco tanto fascinaba. Poco a poco surgió entre ellos una complicidad extraña pero agradable. Harry había descubierto que Draco sentía una curiosidad innata por todo lo que perteneciese al mundo muggle, quizás producto de la represión a la que lo habían sometido sus padres en ese tema. Y para que negarlo, a Harry le encantaba hacer de _Cicerón_ dentro de aquel mundo que él si conocía.

Museos, cines...nada se escapaba al afán de saber de Draco.

Y no sabía exactamente como, porque nunca había terminado de entenderlo muy bien, un viernes acabaron besándose como locos dentro de un cuarto de baño de los cines de un centro comercial. Harry nunca supo cómo es que él, hetero redomado, había acabado sucumbiendo a los encantos del rubio. Y lo cierto es que le importaba una mierda. Porque en ese momento, en aquel baño, con sus manos dentro de la camisa de Draco y la lengua del rubio explorando su boca, sabía que había cometido el mejor error de su vida.

Ese beso había sido el principio de su nueva vida. No siempre sencilla porque ya se sabe que tener que lidiar con un Slytherin nunca es sencillo. Pero no la cambiaría por nada del mundo. Draco tenía sus manías, claro que si. Era snob y pijo, le gustaban las cosas caras y extravagante, era un maniático del orden y la limpieza y le encantaba mortificar a los elfos domésticos que había insistido en llevar consigo. Aunque también tenía virtudes. Era atento y mimoso ¡quien lo diría!. Bastante celoso también y un poquitín posesivo. Le gustaba desayunar los domingos en la cama. Ah y era tan entusiasta del sexo como Harry.

Draco era un buen novio. Aunque en aquel momento quisiera ahogarle.

-Draco-llamó Harry-¿podemos irnos?

-Harry...acabamos de llegar, no podemos irnos.

-Llegamos hace cuatro horas. Hemos visto dos carreras completas, has saludado a no se cuantas personas y el traje este me pica y estoy incómodo.

-Vamos, vamos-dijo Draco intentando quitarle hierro al asunto-seguro que no es para tanto. Además he estado hablando con Lord Beckett y creo que podré hacer un negocio muy interesante con él. He concertado una cita para el próximo lunes¿no es maravilloso?

-Claro que si Draco, pero de verdad que quiero irme.

-Sólo una hora más, Harry, quiero saludar a un par de personas primero. Y luego ns iremos, te lo prometo.

-De acuerdo-claudicó Harry-pero luego nos vamos, estoy deseando de quitarme este traje.

-Pero si estás muy guapo con él-susurró en su oído el rubio-me gusta mucho como te queda.

-Parezco un pingüino y estoy ridículo-contestó intentando que el tono de su voz no variase por la proximidad de su amante.

-Que va, estás muy elegante, pero si tanto te molesta...cuando lleguemos a casa yo mismo te lo quitaré-dijo dándole una mirada cargada de promesas.

Y aquella mirada traviesa y pícara fue más que suficiente para que Harry aguantase estoicamente en la _Royal_ _Ascot_ otras cuatro horas viendo sombreros imposibles ¿aquella mujer llevaba un campo de fútbol en la cabeza y aquella otra un cucurucho de helado gigante?, señores más que entrados en años hablando sobre propiedades y títulos nobiliarios y jinetes y caballos por todos lados.

*****************************************************

Llegaron a su apartamento de noche,Harry cansado, agobiado con el maldito traje y con sólo dos pensamientos en mente: poder quitarse ese traje de pingüino y poder quitárselo a Draco también.

¡Llevaban casi un mes sin follar por culpa de esa maldita carrera!

Pero nada es tan fácil en la vida y mucho menos cuando Draco anda metido de por medio, porque en cuanto Harry empezó a desabrochar su corbata y quitarse la chaqueta intentando dar pequeños besitos de mariposa a su novio en un intento de ser "sutil" y simplemente no estamparlo contra el primer muro que encontrase para follarlo allí mismo, Draco se escurrió hacia el baño diciendo estar muy cansado del día de hoy y según él "necesitando desesperadamente una ducha"

-Te acompaño, yo también necesito una-Harry no iba a darse por venció tan fácilmente.

-No, déjalo Harry, mañana podemos jugar todo lo que quieras, pero hoy sólo tengo ganas de darme una ducha y dormir.

Estaba cabreado, caliente y cabreado. Ante la negativa de Draco, Harry no tuvo más remedio que meterse en la cama a dormir, aunque eso sí, en calzoncillos, no iba a usar uno de esos pijamas que le compraba Draco para dormir porque según él "_el hecho de estar metido dentro de una cama durmiendo no exime de ir vestido bien"._

_A_sí que se había metido en la cama-pateando en el camino el cobertor y los cojines que había encima-, estaba en calzoncillos y por si fuera poco iba a comerse una rana de chocolate allí mismo, acostado.

Si aquello no mataba a Draco y sus estúpidas normas de comportamiento de un infarto, nada lo haría.

***********************************************

Observó su imagen en el espejo. Era muy guapo, lo sabía y ese traje no hacía más que acentuar su belleza natural.

Sonrió de nuevo delante del espejo. Harry ni se imaginaba la sorpresa que le tenía reservada. El pobre... lo había tenido casi un mes sin sexo por querer ir a la _Royal Ascot _y aunque se había divertido muchísimo allí -cosa que sabía el moreno no había hecho-tenía que compensar al moreno con algo si quería poder ir el año que viene.

Así que tendría que conseguir que Harry no recordase ese día como _el aburrido día que fuimos a Ascot_ sino _como el maravilloso día que fuimos a Ascot y por la noche Draco me mató con el mejor sexo que puedo recordar en mi vida._

Miró de nuevo que todo estuviese en su sitio, corbata bien colocada, chaqueta impoluta, botas relucientes y su varita, convenientemente convertida en una fusta de equitación.

Sonrió malévolamente a su reflejo en el espejo.

Aquella noche Harry iba a chillar mucho, de eso estaba seguro.

***********************************************

Estaba ya acostado y tapado, rumiando su frustración contra la almohada cuando Draco entró en el dormitorio. No que Harry le estuviese prestando atención, claro que no. Pero hacía ruido y eso le impedía dormir. Así que ver cómo las luces se encendían le dio la pauta al moreno de que Draco estaba gracioso aquella noche.

Y ya dispuesto a salir de su nido de mantas e increparle al rubio por su falta de tacto-¡joder estaba intentado dormir y él va y enciende la luz!-, las palabras murieron en su garganta cuando se colocó las gafas. Y su cerebro se desconectó del resto del cuerpo.

Allí, apoyado contra el dintel de la puerta estaba su tormento rubio, vestido igual, exactamente igual que los malditos jinetes de aquella tarde infernal en Ascot, sólo con la sutil diferencia que antes no había reparado en lo increíblemente irresistible que era aquel uniforme.

O quizás era el porte de Draco lo que lo hacía irresistible.

A Harry se le secó la boca. Y su pulso se aceleró cuando vio, como el rubio caminaba hacia él con ese aire de depredador que poseía, con esa chulería que todos los Malfoys traen incorporada en los genes y pronto estuvo a su lado, agachando la cabeza para poder verlo, como haciéndole saber de su superioridad. Como un dios griego que tiene la condescendencia de mirar a un mortal.

Así lo hacía sentir Draco en aquellos momentos.

-Por qué...esta ropa...-balbuceó Harry.

-Shhhh-dijo al tiempo que se sentaba a horcajadas entre las piernas de Harry-¿sabes?creo que tu problema hoy no ha sido que no hayas podido disfrutar de las maravillosas carreras en Ascot, sino que no entendías bien las reglas del juego y por ese motivo no has comprendido la esencia de todo.

-¿Y tú me lo vas a mostrar?-en aquel momento una muy agradable tirantez hacía acto de presencia entre sus calzoncillos-porque hoy me has tenido bastante abandonado. Has estado más pendiente de esas señoras de sombreros extraños que me recordaban a la abuela de Neville que otra cosa...bueno y de señores más que entrados en años. No sabía que habían cambiado tus gustos respecto a los hombres.

-No te creas-dijo reacomodándose encima de las piernas de Harry, frotando conscientemente su entrepierna con la del moreno-me siguen gustando los morenos, de mi edad a ser posible y que sean magos, por supuesto, con dinero, buen cuerpo y que estén dispuestos a hacerme gritar y mucho en la cama. Así que creo que mis gustos siguen igual que siempre.

-No se si eso es un consuelo...

-Deberías sentirte afortunado que te dedique mi tiempo en exclusiva a ti. Y que ahora mismo esté dispuesto a darte un curso de equitación acelerado.

-No se si lo quiero-dijo Harry más que nada para darle emoción al asunto. Sabía cómo iba a acabar la cosa y no se quejaba en absoluto.

En su fuero interno, Harry no podía dejar de admirar la manera en que Draco lo tenía dominado. Sabía lo que le gustaba y lo que odiaba mejor que él mismo y siempre acertaba. Sabía, Draco sabía que él iba a odiar ir a la _Royal Ascot,_ así que se había propuesto enmendar su mal humor, seguramente el año que viene querría ir y quería que él tuviese un buen sabor de boca de ese día después de todo.

Pues si esa era su forma de arreglarlo, Harry estaba encantado. Y se dejaría hacer sin problemas.

Además negar que Draco estaba impresionante vestido con ese uniforme sería un delito. El pantalón blanco se ajustaba como una segunda piel a su muslos invitando a tocarlos con descaro, las botas, negras y relucientes de caña alta hasta la rodilla eran el complemente perfecto a esos pantalones que ya lo estaban volviendo loco. Una idea loca sobre Draco atado a la cama con esas botas puestas mientras él lo penetraba cruzó su mente antes casi de adivinarlo.

Desechó esa idea de su cabeza. Tenía que concentrarse en el Draco que ahora mismo tenía sentado encima de sus piernas.

Siguió mirando hacia arriba. La chaqueta negra-de corte impecable- no hacía más que resaltar el gris de sus ojos y el rubio platino de su pelo. La camisa blanca y el pañuelo al cuello con el alfiler en forma de serpiente no eran sino el remate pijo y snob de su indumentaria. Y si estaba increíble con todo ello, porque estaba increíble, no era menos cierto que a Harry se le hizo la boca agua cuando vio la fusta en las manos del rubio.

Draco se sabía evaluado por la mirada verde del moreno y narcisista como era por naturaleza se dejaba mirar.

Pronto, Draco sintió la lengua del moreno acariciando sus labios y buscando un hueco por el que colarse hacia el interior de su boca. Él se dejaba hacer dócilmente. Sentía cómo las manos del morenos viajaban por su torso y reseguían su contorno hasta descansar en sus muslos, los cuales acariciaba y apretaba para, a continuación, dejar sus manos en sus caderas dirigiéndolas hacia donde quería, haciendo que sus entrepiernas se frotaran con más fuerza de la que él, hasta ese momento, había estado imprimiendo.

De momento el rubio se dejaba hacer, exponiendo su boca y su cuerpo a lo que el moreno quisiera...aunque sólo de momento.

Sintió como Harry empezó a buscar por donde colar sus manos por debajo de la tela y aquel fue el punto, donde Draco sabía que ya tenía el control sobre el moreno. Antes que Harry advirtiese nada, se encontró atado de los brazos a los postes de la cama y privado de su diversión.

-Pero ¿qué...

-La equitación-comenzó Draco imperturbable- es el arte de mantener el control preciso sobre un caballo-recitó frotando de nuevo sus caderas contra las del moreno- así como los diferentes modos de manejarlo.

Un jadeo por parte del moreno fue la respuesta.

-Además-continuó el rubio con su tortuosa explicación-La equitación implica también los conocimientos para cuidar caballos y el uso del equipo apropiado llamado aparejo o arreos-concluyó al tiempo que hacía bailar delante de los ojos del moreno la varita convenientemente convertida en fusta.

-Creo que estoy empezando a entender algo más de esto-en esos momentos a Harry poco le improtaba la equitación ni nada que no fuera ese cuerpo caliente apostado encima de sus caderas.

-¿Lo ves?, tan sólo necesitabas la adecuada....educación para apreciar mejor el sutil arte de la equitación-Draco acompañó su frase de una larga lamida de su caliente y húmeda lengua por todo el mentón del moreno a lo que este respondió con un nuevo gemido y elevación de caderas., buscando más de todo aquello.

-Creo-dijo de nuevo el rubio-que lo más adecuado es comenzar por la equitación básica, ya tendremos timepo de aprender a correr y saltar. ¿Sabes lo que es la equitación básica?

-Nnno-respodió algo jadeante el aludido.

-Bueno, la equitación básica...digamos que lo que hacemos es aprender a _montar _en el caballo.¿recuerdas tu primera vez sobre una escoba?. Es algo parecido. Aunque en aquella ocasión no tuviste un profesor tan bueno como yo. Así que lo primero que tenemos que hacer para poder montar en un caballo en ganarnos su confianza.

-Draco....

-Ssshhhhhh. Primero hay que ganarse la confianza del caballo. ¿Y sabes cómo se hace eso?

-Mmnnnn....mimándolo y queriéndolo mucho-tentó el moreno esperanzado por poder ganarse ya su premio.

-No. Los mimos y arrumacos vienen luego. Primero hay que tentar su curiosidad. Hacer que te vea interesante...._hacer que desee que lo montes-susurró el rubio en su oído al tiempo que introducía su lengua por el canal auditivo del moreno._

Las manos de Harry forcejeaban con las ataduras que tenía entre las manos. Cada palabra dicha por el rubio no hacía sino alimentar la llama del deseo que tenía despierta desde hacía mucho. Necesitaba tocar a Draco, arrancarle esa maldita ropa, clavarlo en la cama y hacer que ese pijo redomado y estúpido gritase su nombre hasta quedarse afónico.

Aquellos gestos no fueron indiferentes para el rubio. Sabía lo que estaba provocando en el moreno y sabía, ¡claro que lo sabía!, lo que la presión de su entrepierna en la otra hacía. Podía sentir el calor del miembro de Harry a través de la delgada tela de los calzoncillos y podía ver como una mancha de humedad se iba formando en ellos.

Una sonrisa perversa se formó en su delgados labios. Aún lo haría sufrir un poco más.

-Bien-dijo-supongamos que ya he conseguido que el caballo _desee que lo monte_. ¿Qué es lo siguiente que debemos de hacer?

-¿Montarlo?-dijo visiblemente ilusionado Harry.

Antes de que el moreno pudiese darse cuenta la fusta negra de cuero que Draco llevaba en la mano impactó contra su pecho, en concreto contra uno de sus pezones.

-Aahhhh-se quejó.

-Lo siguiente que debemos hacer es enseñar al caballo quien tiene el control. Quien es el amo.-acompaño su frase de un nuevo golpe de fusta que provocó otro grito en el moreno.

Aquello era demasiado, ¿cómo era posible que le gustase que Draco le estuviese pegando con aquello y a él le estuviese gustando? ¿acaso era un pervertido masoquista?Bueno, pervertido si era, él y esa serpiente que tenía por novio, pero nunca en los años que llevaban juntos habían probado algo semejante como pegarse latigazos. Si que había habido alguna que otra cachetada en el trasero, pero nada de latigazos.

Y hora descubría Harry o estaba descubriendo que el sentirse dominado y fustigado era un cosa que el estaba gustando...y mucho.

-¿Te gusta esto, verdad?-preguntó el rubio al tiempo que daba un nuevo golpeen el pecho del moreno que ya comenzaba a mostrar los signos rojos inequívocos de aquellos.

-Ahhh

-¿Te gusta?-volvió a preguntar con un nuevo latigazo.

-Si....

-Si...¡qué más!...-otro nuevo latigazo.

-Si, Draco, me gusta, me gusta-dijo entre jadeos el moreno.

-Si, amo Draco, me gusta-dijo el rubio con un nuevo y último latigazo de fusta.

Cuando paró, Harry estaba jadeando, con los ojos brillantes quien sabe si de la excitación o del dolor, con el pecho completamente surcado de las señales de la fusta y con una erección que clamaba por liberarse y ser atendida ya. Con magia, Draco hizo desaparecer la molesta prenda y se dedicó a hacer correr la fusta por todo el cuerpo del moreno, eso, sin dejar nunca de restregar sus caderas sobre la entrepierna del moreno.

Harry estaba al borde del colapso, o Draco hacía algo ya, lo que fuese o iba a tener mucho que lamentar cuando por fin de viese libre de sus amarres.

Viendo que por fin el moreno estaba casi en el punto de no retorno, Draco deshizo los amarres del moreno, para verse un segundo después clavado en el colchón con un Harry más que excitado y cabreado-a partes iguales-encima de él.

-Ahora vas a saber quien es el amo.

El rubio sonrió internamente. Eso era lo que había estado buscando en el moreno. Ese lado salvaje de Harry que tanto le gustaba y al que le encantaba abandonarse y dejarse hacer.

Sintió su boca invadida pro una lengua demandante y ansiosa. Sintió unas manos recorrer su cuerpo sin vergüenza ni pudor. Buscando recovecos y lugares cálidos que explorar.

No tenía mucha idea de lo que iba a hacer Harry con él pero seguro que acabaría gimiendo y gritando como loco. Y eso le encantaba.

De repente, y sin previo aviso, se vio volteado sin ningún cuidado, con su cara estampada en la almohada y sintiendo el peso del cuerpo del moreno encima suyo.

-Ahora vas a saber quien es el que manda aquí-susurró Harry en su oído al tiempo que hacía correr sus manos por las caderas y los muslos-ahora, vasa gemir y suplicar para mí. Me has tenido un mes sin sexo. Ahora vas a ser tu el que va a suplicar porque lo folle hasta que pierdas el norte.

Y lejos de sentirse amedrentado o mal, Draco sonrió contra la almohada porque era eso lo que había estado buscando desesperadamente. Y sonrió aún más cuando sintió cómo sus pantalones eran bajados hasta las rodillas.

-¿Sin ropa interior?-rió el moreno-eres un pervertido de los que ya no quedan.

-Y a ti te encanta, no lo niegues.

El sentir el tacto del cuero de la fusta sobre la piel de sus nalgas hizo que todo el vello del cuerpo del rubio se erizara de anticipación. Y cuando el primer latigazo impactó contra su trasero una corriente eléctrica lo recorrió de arriba a abajo.

Un nuevo latigazo impactó en él y así sucesivamente hasta que el dolor del golpe se transformó en placer y pronto estuvo restregándose como un gato en celo contra el colchón procurando de alguna manera encontrar algo de alivio para su necesitada erección. Adoraba cuando Harry perdía el control y aunque le encantaba la faceta del moreno de mimos y abrazos, no era menos cierto que lo ponía extremadamente caliente la idea de sentirse dominado y hasta casi un poquito maltratado por el siempre correcto y bonachón león.

Y ahora mismo Harry estaba cumpliendo con implacable eficacia su cometido, reduciéndolo a una masa esponjosa y caliente de excitación que se desbordaba por todos los poros de su cuerpo.

Quería que Harry lo sometiera, que le dijera lo que tenía que hacer, quería que lo golpeara con la fusta, que le hiciese sangre y luego lamiese sus heridas. Cuando estaba con él, siempre salí a flote su lado más sádico, morboso y masoquista. Y mentiría si dijese que no lo disfrutaba.

Aunque también le gustaba y mucho las veces en que hacía el amor con Harry de forma tranquila y sosegada. Cuando el moreno lo llenaba de besos y abrazos y le decía lo mucho que lo amaba y lo importante que era para él. Que se moriría si lo dejaba.

Ciertamente no podía decidirse por ninguno de los dos Harrys, aunque el malvado en aquel momento estaba haciendo un trabajo implacable para llevarlo a la locura.

-Ahhh, si-susurró el rubio presa del éxtasis.

El moreno sonrió. Sentado a horcajadas sobre las piernas del rubio podía observar aquel espectáculo sin ningún recato. Nalgas rojas debido a los golpes, muslos blancos y pantalón hecho un ovillo en las rodillas, chaqueta aún puesta y pelo rubio revuelto. Y esa mirada gris, vidriosa y excitada que pedía más. Aunque él también estaba al borde de lo soportable.

Reclamó su boca con ferocidad a lo que el rubio no se opuso en absoluto dejándose hacer con una docilidad impropia de él. Gimió y mucho cuando sintió como algo húmedo hacía contacto con su entrada para sentir a continuación la invasión de un dedo del moreno, buscando con implacable exactitud su próstata.

-Si...si...ahí-gimoteaba Draco.

Harry simplemente sonreía aún dentro del beso y se aplicaba más aún en su tarea.

Pronto fueron dos y luego tres dedos los que se ocupaban en la tarea de dilatar y preparar al rubio para lo que vendría a continuación.

-Harry.....ya no aguanto más. Hazlo ahora-suplicaba el Slytherin.

Y el moreno se aplicó en su pedido de la forma más eficiente que pudo. Siendo suave al principio para incrementar el ritmo de sus embestidas conforme los minutos pasaban y la sensación de espesor en el fondo de su estómago se iba haciendo más patente. Pronto, en la habitación no se oían más que los gemidos de ambos y el chirriar de la cama haciendo más que patente toda al actividad que había por allí. Contra más gemía Draco, más aceleraba el ritmo Harry, cuanto más chillaba el rubio y pedía por más, más le daba el moreno.

Llevaban así uno cuantos minutos, follando como animales en celo cuando de pronto el moreno cesó en sus embites, y quedó sentado en la cama. Al verse privado de su diversión el rubio giró para, sin pensárselo dos veces, sentarse a horcajadas encima de la hombría del moreno y comenzar a montarlo.

Comenzaron de nuevo con una danza frenética, Draco agarrándose a los cabellos del moreno y tirando, Harry, marcando el ritmo agarrando las caderas del rubio y paseando sus manos a los largo de los muslos y hasta donde comenzaban sus botas que aún seguían puestas, colgando de ellas los jirones en los que se había convertido su apretado pantalón blanco.

Aquello era el paraíso y si Draco quería ir a la _Royal Ascot _el año que viene, por Merlín que lo sentaría al lado de la mismísima Reina de Inglaterra si con eso conseguía una recompensa semejante. Apretaba sus nalga y las estrujaba recibiendo a cambio quejidos y gemidos seguramente mezcla del placer que en esos momentos sentía el rubio y también producto del dolor de los azotes. Aunque bien merecidos que se los tenía.

Harry nunca supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron en aquella posición, jodiendo como verdaderos animales. Aunque si hay algo cierto es que el orgasmo los arrolló a ambos con una fuerza descomunal. Barriendo todo a su paso. Dejándolos exhaustos, húmedos y sonrientes.

-Esto estuvo genial-jadeó el moreno apretando las nalgas del rubio alrededor de su miembro ya un poco fláccido.

-Espero que te haya servido esta clase de..._equitación-_Draco agarró el pelo del moreno obligándolo a lanzar la cabeza hacia atrás para de ese modo tener acceso libre a sus labios.

_-_Ya lo creo, aunque seguramente tendremos que repetir la clase, hay cosas que no me han quedado muy claras. Aún encuentro difícil el manejo de la fusta...necesito más práctica-para reafirmar su comentario, Harry en ningún momento dejó de masajear las doloridas nalgas del rubio.

-Pervertido....

-Gracias-rió Harry-aunque tú tampoco te quedas atrás. No sabía que te iban los jueguecitos de disfraces-dijo haciendo alusión a la ropa que el rubio aún llevaba puesta-aunque te aseguro que es algo que me encanta. Sobre todo las botas.

-Mmmmm, creo que si te portas bien, otro día podré ilustrarte acerca de la Doma Clásica...

Y aquellas fueron las últimas palabras coherentes que salieron de la boca de Draco aquella noche. Si bien era cierto que su boca estuvo ocupada en menesteres más....importantes. No en vano la práctica hace al maestro.

****************************************************

NOTAS ACLARATORIAS

(1)El **traje** es el conjunto tradicional masculino en el mundo occidental formado por un combinado de y chaqueta y en ocasiones, un este caso, para la Royal Ascot, los hombres deben utilizar el traje con chaleco, acompañado de corbata o palomita y gemelos, camisa de algodón o seda en tonos claros. El traje puede variar desde el negro o el azul marino hasta el gris.

(2)**La carrera de Royal Ascot**, **carreras de Ascot** o simplemente **Royal Ascot** es circuito de carreras localizado en Ascot, Inglaterra en el condado de y Berkshire es usado para carreras de caballos.

(3)Hace referencia a la pelea que Harry y Draco tuvieron en quinto curso durante un partido de Quidditch donde Harry y una de los gemelos acabaron a puñetazos contra Draco


End file.
